Ness
Ness "No-one" "If you ever, maker knows why, need a list of colorfully nasty things one can do with a sword, I know a guy..." Origin Story Ness, a name derived from Ancient Tevene for "No-one", is a fifth generation elven slave. Born in captivity as a possession of a well established Tevinter household, his childhood was one of dreams and tragedy. Designated a stable slave, he often dreamed of racing one of the horses out of the Tevinten territories, feeling the forest floor and hearing sounds of freedom. These dreams sustained him, even as the Households Lord and Lady Makiev tortured him and his fellow slaves for sport and pleasure. Identifying him as good "stock" Lady Makiev one day forced herself upon Ness, using other slaves to restrain him. The resulting half elf child bore thankfully no elvish markings and if the Lord suspected his Lady had abandoned her barren husband to achieve pregnancy, he showed no sign. Or maybe he did. As several years later, he took his temper out on Ness' mother, taking her forcefully and eventually killing her in the process. Wiping the blood from his hands, he smiled as a horrified Ness came upon the scene. Hours passed, Ness knelt by his mothers body. His only true anchor keeping him in this place. His only family. Black thoughts shattered the light in him and making no sound he broke House rules walking straight into the Lord's dining hall without summons. There were guards of course, but he slew them, dispatching them with attacks so feral and so brutal that the surviving guard ran rather than fulfil his duty. Eventually Ness entered the dining hall, only to be met by the drunk noble Makiev's. They shared a knowing look and laughed, unable to comprehend the danger. Ness did things to the Lord Makiev that day, quick and unthinkable and so horrific that investigations would conclude that a bear had attacked the House, rather than some meagre Elvish slave. When he had finished with the Lord, covered head to toe in his blood and viscera, he turned on the Lady. The woman who raped him and stole a child from him long ago. She screamed, finding no exit. She begged, finding no mercy. Scratching up the wall like some desperate animal, she went silent as Ness' firm working hands closed her wind pipe, holding her there firmly until her kicking and scratching stopped. The vengeful Elf turned then, to see the final family member watching him, holding his toy horse and wide eyed in fear. It isn't known how Ness came into the employ of the Nightingale, nor is it known what she sees in him. His skills as a warrior are undeniable, though none know who taught him sword work. He uses a cold rage that burns hot when required, his double handed blade hammering through opposition and his serrated maul doing the other dirty work. Physical Description Ness is a tall elf, standing just higher than an average human. His frame is sturdy too, though possessing the usual litheness of the Elvish, carrying the muscle from his days as a working slave. Ness's face is surprisingly noble in its composition, though his ears stick slightly wider than most, he possesses a presence that can intimidate an entire room. His icey eyes have a penetrating quality that also bear a heavy weight. Scars from a variety of injuries dot his face and decorate his body, most of which came from punishments delivered by Lady Makiev. The latest one across his eye brow is from a very close call when a Tevinten soldier nearly killed him. Personality Ness is a quiet soul, whose words are few but full of import. He rarely jokes, but seems to find all manner of sexual innuendo by accident (seems!). The warrior elf has lived a life of hardship and loss, and he expects life to provide yet more. That said, he seems driven to live on, pushed by some unseen force that keeps him going even when everything seems lost. Ness displays high levels of pessimistic scepticism, though pushing onward regardless. There is no hardship he would not take on, especially to spare it from his friends: Valeth and Firil. Combat Style To call Ness a blunt instrument is to misunderstand his nature. He is a force of nature, wielding either a maul and shield for line work, or his great sword for the true killing work. What he lacks in finesse he more than makes up for in sheer brutal violence. Ness seems to take delight in aggravating as many enemies as possible, taking on the lion share of enemies and daring them to end his life. Whether this is a clever ploy or just suicidal tendencies is unknown, but it is effective. Character Development (Spoilers!) The groups warrior, Ness has become fast friends with his team, proving to being the rock despite his berzerker fighting style. He has also become somewhat close to Keth, who shares a martyr complex. The silent Elf reveals that he is more than a beat stick, seducing a Templar guarding a tent so that he could recover evidence proving Keth's innocence. Ness' tragic history is dragged into the light as he encounters an Elven slave who reveals that Ness' son is now under the wardship of a family friend: Magister Grimaldi. Alone, this is not a problem, but when Adrian is tortured by Venatori agents, they discover his son's existence and the race is on to try to reach him first: In Folly!